Lover's Eyes
by YummyDemiLovato
Summary: Alex Russo has never been the best at staying out of trouble, fights and damge is what she is made of. Is there any way for her to stop her troublesome ways or will it get too much to handle? Can friends and family help, or will it be a certain someone that can stop the rebel in Russo?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I'm so, so sorry about Guns and Love. I know I said I'd update it soon but honestly I just haven't had any time. However I've had this and another chapter of this story sitting on my laptop for about a year, I just haven't uploaded it yet.**

**So let's say that this is a creative push to get me back into writing Guns and Love. Again I'm really sorry but I hope that this will take people's liking and that you'll review and let me know.**

**I hope you will enjoy this and will tell me what you think, good or bad I accept both.**

**Follow me on twitter as well: (at symbol) YummyDemiLovato**

I should stop all of this while I can, before things get messy. I should stop throwing the liquid back, hell I don't even know what is in my cup most of the time. But it's my way of losing all my problems, all my feelings are drowned out by the alcohol and the smoke. I don't know how all of this entered my life, maybe it was by accident or by chance but all I know is I'm surrounded by people I hardly know but they all know me.

I had to leave, I can't stand the clingy people in here, all the over-hormonal teenagers and stupid frat guys hitting on anything that moves. As I step out onto the front porch I take in a large breath of the fresh air, the cool breeze hitting my face, and a small smile tugging at my lips. The walk home isn't far so I begin my journey home, as soon I can I search my pockets for my last cigarette, placing it in my mouth I then search for my lighter I feel a calmness come over me as my fingers graze the cool Zippo in my pocket. Once I've lit up I begin my walk home, hoping and praying I won't look drunk or high when I get home if I do I know Justin will drop me in it with mom and dad. As I approach the house I inhale the last draw of my cigarette before flicking it away and quickly climb the fire escape that is perfectly situated beside my window. I love that fire escape, gives me opportunities to leave and enter the house unnoticed and a chance to have a quick smoke. Once I got in I quickly got rid of the clothes I was wearing and changed into a simple top and shorts. I kick back and let any kind of sleep take over me.

I don't know when my life got to the point where I had to sneak in and out of my own house, maybe it was when I went into my sophomore year at high school or maybe it was when I started going to the skate park. It was one of those days when I just decided to go for the hell of it, I knew it was never overly busy; my only doubt was I didn't know anyone who went there. So I went down to the skate park that's where I met, who, as well as Harper, would now be my closest friends; Miley, Shane, Jason, Nate and possibly Caitlyn. Well I knew Miley and Shane from middle school but none of us really talked to each other, but when I was at the skate park I was just practicing some tricks when Caitlyn strolled over and we started talking about my board and how long I had been skating for. She was pretty easy to talk to, there was something about her I didn't like but I couldn't point it out. They all were easy to be around except Miley. When we talked it was just bland there were no funny jokes or good conversations.

"_Nice board." Miley pushed a smile out as she walked towards me and the rest of the guys._

"_Thanks I just got it recently," I smile back at her. "Do you skate?" _

"_No."_

That was all that was said between us for about two weeks, the next time we spoke was a little more interesting but it was at a party, so the alcohol probably was a benefitting factor to the conversation, and she told me that she was acting like that because Nate seemed interested in my board than he had been in her that week. I made the connection that she was either out with Nate or she liked him, turns out it was the former of my thoughts. But now Miley's my closest friend, within a year we hit it off and it was like we were joined at the hip.

I entered the school and went for my locker, hoping that I'll find some form of paper that I can write on for the whole day, I doubt it though.

"Miss Russo you're late once again." Mr Laritate tells me in his southern drawl. I turn around and lean against the lockers, taking my time of course.

"Yeah... Well, sorry?" I offer up a smile and hope he takes it as a good apology, I don't tend to apologise much.

"Miss Russo," he sighs.

"Alex. It's Alex, I don't recall my first name being Miss."

"_Alex_, one more late and I will give you an in-school suspension." I roll my eyes and nod, slowly shuffling to the side, hope he'll catch my drift and will let me leave. Once he turned around, I wasted no time in walking away and out one of the many side doors and to the back of the field. This is where I usually meet Miley and Shane. On approach I hear them laughing and I see a puff of smoke come out from behind a tree.

"No dude I'm telling you she was."

"Shane, trust me she wasn't." I hear the two of them argue, probably about something pointless. "Alex! Come sit and what took you so long?"

"Laritate. What are you guys talking about?" I question them as I get out a cigarette and my lighter.

"Shane is trying to tell me that Caitlyn was a virgin before he fucked her."

"She was, okay I know because everyone told me the morning after." I light up and take a long drag from the stick.

"Shane," I start before I let out a slow breath, watching the smoke dance upwards. "Caitlyn lost it to that French student that was here for like a month." I tell the boy sitting opposite me.

"What did I tell you? Shane you didn't take her virginity, she took yours."

"Wha... No, no, no listen I know okay and what makes you think I was a virgin before then?"

"Because you were a pussy to go after a girl, dude you need alcohol to get near a girl." Miley bursts out laughing, exhaling smoke.

"What the fuck Alex I thought we were cool?" I chuckle at his reaction before taking another drag, finishing off the cigarette, I flick the end away exhaling the smoke, and a soothing calmness takes over me.

"Don't worry Shane I'm sure even Jason can give you some help in the women department." With that I stand up and walk back into the school building as the bell rings for the next lesson.

I can't remember the last time I felt like this, when I just felt calm I don't know it's a difficult feeling for me to get I'm usually always moving or wanting to do something, although that sometimes is usually never good. I've not done that much damage, I've just set fires, broken a lot of old shit and been a teenager and got into a lot of fights. But in my defence the fights are usually when I defend Harper usually. I'm not, as Justin would put it, a hooligan I just cause a little mayhem. It keeps the place interesting.

As I'm halfway to class I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Caitlyn: You told Shane I never lost it to him?_

Rolling my eyes I put my phone back in my pocket and walk into class, I don't wanting to reply to her right now. Don't get me wrong Caitlyn is great I just don't see the need in answering her it wasn't just me that told Shane, technically it was Miley. I let out a small sigh and try focus back in on the lesson but I know it'll be futile. I tend to zone in and out of school, I guess that's why my grades are not the best they can be but it's not like I'm not trying, it's just the teachers are so boring in this school. As soon as the bell went off I walked out of school and headed home the dull weather above decided to let loose a few drops of rain before a large crack erupts from above and a downpour begins. I let out a sigh before moving into a run for the distance that remained, not wanting to get soaking wet, and I also had a shift at the sub shop and let's say I'm not on my dad's good side recently. That just sounds swell to me.

"Alex, your shift is in two minutes, better be changed and down in time." I hear his voice echo through from the small kitchen behind the counter. I jog up the spiral steps that we have leading into our house, I see my mom folding clothes at the sofa.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart, be on time for your shift. It's not been a great day for your father so far." I smile at my mom and change out my wet clothes and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold tank top, and shove on the nearest pair of shoes I can find, luckily they're my old blue Converse_._

I jump down the remaining four steps and grab my apron and put my notepad beside the till, ready to begin my shift. "I'm ready dad." I call back; I just receive a grumble and a quick wave of his hand. Charming aren't you dad? The shift is pretty quiet to begin with but as it gets to near five and the rain picks up more people begin to enter, probably to just get away from the rain but it makes us look slightly popular, but in reality nobody in their right mind would be a regular here. Even I'd rather work at another place than here, service is terrible and that's mainly down to me.

Halfway through my shift and weather becomes worse, as a deep rumble and a flash of lightning cracks through the sky, oh that means more people will take cover. I can't be bothered with this shift; nobody is ordering they're just standing looking at me. I should probably clean at least one table no point in getting us shut down for being a disgusting, unhygienic shop.

"Oh my god, that weather is terrible," I hear a woman's voice grumble as she walks in the shop, she seems stuck up herself. "Mitchie don't bring that dog in."

"I'm not leaving him in the rain!"

"Well I'm not leaving this warm shop, and you're not bringing the dog in."

"Ah, sorry to interrupt but it is okay for the dog to be in, considering the weather and all." My mom descends from the stairs. "I'm sure nobody else would mind considering it all."

"Thank you." She offers a polite smile my mom.

"I'm Theresa, if you need anything at all; my daughter and myself are on shift with my husband in the kitchen." I wave slightly before turning around and going back to my stool in front of the behind the till. A few moments later a small light brown fluffy dog appears at my feet, I chuckle amused at the dog, it's not one I've seen before. Sliding off my stool I crouch down beside the dog and begin to play with the dog.

"I'm so sorry; he never really becomes interested in other people." I look up at the girl standing in front of me.

"No that's okay he's sweet. What's his name?"

"Toby, he's an Australian Shepard." She smiles brightly, and I seem to just smile with her.

"He's beautiful. Wait no, that's a bit feminine, huh? Okay then, he's handsome." I say ruffling his fur and receiving a lick from him. "I'm Alex." I say standing up and extending my hand to her.

"Mitchie." She shakes my hand, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I excuse myself and answer Miley's call.

"What?" I say into the phone, slightly more aggressive than meant.

"Perfect two pissed off people!" Miley's voice crackles through; it's as if she was here in person.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. What's up?"

"Caitlyn is pissed at you, and she's told Shane and Jason that she'll settle it with you next time she sees you, which is tomorrow in homeroom."

"You're tripping. Two things: One I'm never in homeroom, and two Caitlyn could never hurt me." I said, my eyebrow popping up at Miley's scoff through the phone. "Are you fucking doubting me?"

"No, but someone sounds cocky. Look anyway that's not the point, the point is Caitlyn is pissed at you."

"Why? Because I told Shane that he wasn't her first? What a fucking ridiculous reason, the whole school knows, Shane was just too up himself to not know that."

"Well she's angry."

"She can go fuck herself, I'm done with her bullshit."

"Damn girl, have you not smoked in a while." Miley jokes, making me laugh a little as I nod my head.

"I'd usually have one now, but the weather is plain shit." I grimace as my mom turns around, glaring at me because of my language. Little did I know, Mitchie was behind me as well.

"Ha, see if you're parents knew then you could be like me and sit and have one in your room." I hear her exhale loudly, blowing the smoke that was in her mouth up and into god knows where in her room.

"Hey Miley, fuck you." I say playfully before hanging up and sighing loudly, I really do need a cigarette now.

I guess that I never knew it but maybe I was addicted, or maybe I just had short patience either way I was in need of a smoke, I guess I'll have to risk the fire escape. But I'll have to finish my shift, which is another hour.

"Everything okay?" Mitchie asks from behind me, I turn around and show her a small smile, shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess."

"Alex, why aren't you taking any orders?" My dad asks from the small hole that he has, I fucking hate that thing, and it lets him see if I'm working or not of course he looks out when I'm not.

"Because nobody has went to the till to order." I roll my eyes at his grumbles, because I'm not Justin he thinks I don't do work. Well I'll not do work. I turned to Mitchie her eyes exploring the sub shop as she stands still her fingertips scratching behind Toby's right ear. I contemplated asking her to come with me for a smoke, but decided against it I don't know her thoughts on that. A few minutes later the weather had calmed down and everyone started to leave, including Mitchie and her mom.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm, the noise pushing away any remains of sleep that I could cling onto and drift off again. My mind goes back to Miley's phone call, so Caitlyn wants to try and kick my ass; the bitch has the nerve to even think she could do that. I get ready for school and head out the door, I bring my phone out of my pocket and search for Miley's name and I shoot her a quick text.

_Alex: Meet me out front; I need a smoke before I see Caitlyn._

I don't bother to wait for a reply I know she'll be out front within a minute at the mention of a smoke. Miley is addicted to the things. I'm pretty sure it was Miley herself who _introduced_ me to cigarettes, when I say introduced I mean she made me try one, and from then one she's been the one to blame for the little money I have. The things are fucking expensive.

"Sup bitch."

"Miley, how pissed off is she that I wasn't in for homeroom?" I open up a fresh packet of cigarettes and take one from the left side, second one in. I've always done that since I bought my first packet, seems to be my little ritual.

"Oh my," she chuckles exhaling the smoke that she was holding in. "She looked like she was going to turn into an ape. She was raging." I smile a little, the thought of that amused me as I looked up at the grey sky.

"Good, she'll be easier to beat if she's fuming. What is up with the weather? It's fucking summer and it looks like it's going to snow."

"Did you drink or smoke pot before you left the house? It does not look like it's about to snow. Fuck sake Alex, this is why I know you and Max are related cause you say some stupid shit sometimes."

"Fuck you," I take one last drag before flicking the cigarette towards the car park. "We best go in now."

"Yeah we should."

I haven't come across Caitlyn at all yet and it's nearing the end of lunch, but I did bump into Mitchie, I literally bumped into her she kind of fell on the floor. Turns out she's been here a while she just moved school because it was easier for her family and herself, she's sitting four tables away from me. She's sitting beside Harper, Zeke and Justin. Why she is sitting there, I have no answer to that question. She doesn't seem nerdy, but that could just be because I haven't actually had a class with her yet or because she's actually attractive. Either way, she doesn't seem like the type to hang out with Justin or Zeke for that matter.

I move my gaze from Mitchie and look at Shane; he's sitting opposite me and is staring behind me, probably at the cafeteria entrance. Everyone is bugging out about the whole Caitlyn situation, I mean I seem to be the only one who's relaxed, and there are only two outcomes to what she wants. Either I get my ass kicked more or she does. There's no in-between.

The bell goes signalling the end of lunch and I hop up out of my seat and head towards Harper, since I have my last two classes with her. "Hey Harper." I place my hand on her shoulder getting her attention.

"Oh hey Alex, have you met Mitchie?" She points at the brunette and I nod my head.

"She came into the substation yesterday."

"Oh well that's great! She's in our last two classes as well." I smile a little more knowing this, and knowing that I'll find a little more out about Mitchie.

"Guys aren't we going to be late?" She asks, her eyebrow raised as she grips onto the strap of her bag.

"Nope, the teacher gets us here." I say looking around and seeing that the cafeteria is still half full. On my look around I see Caitlyn leaving the cafeteria, she's laughing and smiling. She turns around and begins talking to someone else, before her eyes land on me and she slowly makes her way against the flow of the crowd.

"Uhm Harper, how about you take Mitchie out of here?" I quickly ask Harper, knowing Harper will freak out if she sees a fight.

Her response is about to leave her mouth, but Caitlyn interrupts her. "Hey Russo why did you think it was your business to go and tell Shane what you did?" I let a chuckle slip loose, why does she not realise what I'm going to reply with?

"Well the school knows you whored it up, so I thought it was only right for Shane to know." I let a small smug smile settle on my face as she gets more and more angry, I love this.

"How about you shut the fuck up about my life?"

"Well why don't you make me?" I cross my arms across my chest, I know I'm just testing her I want to see how pissed off she is over such a little thing.

She just simply slips her backpack off her shoulder before running at me her hands in fists, running head first. I quickly step out of her way, tripping her up making her fall into the table and chairs that Mitchie and Harper were standing at, their faces in complete shock. I walk over to Caitlyn and throw her a quick punch on my left hand before throwing a large heavy right hook at her, but she quickly moved away and it just hit her arm. She sprung herself up and got a few quick punches in before I knocked her down and started raining punches down on her. Only to have Harper and Mitchie stop me, by pulling me off and taking me out of the cafeteria.

"Do you have a death wish?" Harper yells at me, as I brush her and Mitchie off me. "Because I swear you seem to be in a fight nearly every week Alex."

"Harper I'm fine, look hardly a scratch. I'm always fine." I tell her as we head off towards the room we thought our class would be held in. "Mrs Smith, are you okay? The class is waiting for you in the cafeteria." I say as I spot our teacher resting on her desk, she seems to have been crying.

"Wha? Oh yes, I'll go get them now thank you." I shrug my shoulders and take a seat at the back in a grouped table, Harper and Mitchie quickly join, Harper opposite me and Mitchie beside me. We have light conversation about Mitchie's day so far, until the rest of the class enter with Caitlyn trailing in last.

"Why the fuck is she in this class?" I ask Harper, her eyes following my gaze until she turns back and shrugs her shoulders. I sigh and lean back in my chair and quickly zone out for the remainder of the day. Turns out she had transferred class earlier on today, I quickly realised she did that because there's a guy in the class, she's been flirting with even when she was having a thing with Shane. I guess that was a reason why I knew there was something up when she was avoiding Shane a lot, honestly what was so hard that she couldn't tell Shane that she wasn't happy? I don't get why people cheat or become distant, there's no point. I say if you're not happy just say so and it'll save a lot more drama and tears. I swear I had to fucking _comfort_ Shane for a whole month, he was a wreck. I tried parties, pot, women, hell I even tried to get him to a strip club but nothing worked, he just eventually got over her a little.

Words can't describe how happy I was to force her to initiate the fight, she's so easy to wind up and I take total joy out of having that little scuffle with her. Maybe I'm a little fucked up in enjoying that, but I guess that's just simply me.

**So please drop me a review of this and what you think so far! I'll appreciate it and try and update either story first. I know this was just the first chapter but I have high hopes for this story, as well as Guns and Love.**

**If you have any queries about either story drop me a PM, and I'll answer you as soon as I have time!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry sorry, I'm terrible I know. Anyway here is another chapter; I'm planning on finishing this story first before I go back to Guns and Love. So if you're waiting on that please hold on, I will get to it.**

**I hope this is enjoyable for you all, thanks**

* * *

Over the last two days Caitlyn's been itching to try and kick my ass again, not a chance though, I always have Miley with me. I was sitting on a bench at the skate park with Miley, my board under my feet while she sits on the table a cigarette between her lips.

"Do you think it's fucked up?" I turn around looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Think what's fucked up?"

"That I enjoyed fighting Caitlyn. Like when I hit her it felt good, and each time she hit me it just made me angrier, which then lead me to enjoy it even more when I hit her back harder."

"It's a little fucked up, but hey if you enjoy it you enjoy it. Is that how you enjoy your sex?" She quizzed, I can't believe she's being deadly serious.

"What the... Miles I'm not going to even tell you anything about my sex life."

"Apart from the fact you haven't had one, since that girl at my party two months ago." I groan and hold my face in my hands.

"Will you drop her? That happened and it's done, there were no feelings involved." I say looking towards Shane and Caitlyn talking at the other side of the park.

"Maybe for you there wasn't." Miley mumbles, grabbing all of my attention.

"What did you say? Miley please tell me you're shitting me about that?"

She sighs and flicks away her cigarette and hops down onto the space beside me. "Look, she's called me a couple of times asking about you, that week after the party she was crazy for you. She said you gave her the best sex of her life and that she couldn't get you out of her mind," Miley places her hand on my back rubbing it slowly. "She texted me last night."

"Dude you can't just stop there, anyway, Miley I can't even remember her name, was it like Shell or Sarah?" I look at her; she has a small smile on her face and a glint in her eyes, typical Miley.

"Her name was Alice, you were way off." She laughs making me crack a small smile; I'm hopeless at remembering names of someone I met once. Yes it was wrong of me to have sex and never speak to her again, but we did agree that there were no feelings.

"_Listen Alex you and I both need sex. So why don't we head on upstairs? No feelings at all." Alice asks, running her hand up and down my arm, her voice low and lustful._

"_No feelings involved right?" She nods and smile going on a smirk on her face as she awaits my answer. "Let's go then." I say before I take her hand and walk upstairs._

I don't remember if anything was said or if something happened. Hell I don't even know if the sex was good. It was just that: it was just sex.

"Look, I'm sure you're going to plead her case and tell me she's a wonderful girl and that I should give her a chance and all, but in all honesty Miles. She was just a hook-up, nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah I get that, all I'm telling you is that I believe that she has feelings for you," Miley trails off so I got the impression that she was finished, so I stand up, and I'm about to push of my board and head into the nearest bowl. "And she's moving here tomorrow."

"What?" I spin around, my eyes widening. This is going to cause tension and just make situations bad, actually it's just going to suck ass.

"Or was it today? I can't remember, but her family got a place up here," She pointed to a large group of apartments beside the park. I let out a groan before dropping my head back. "Oh shit, don't look behind you because she must have moved here today." My eyes widen and I waste no time as I quickly hop onto my board and head into the bowl.

I can't believe Miley didn't tell me any of that before, like the feelings part mostly. She's a great girl, Alice, it's just she's not, I guess she's too much like me. I met her a day before the party and then we hooked up and that was the end of the story, but I guess it was the end on my side. This is just great. I shake my head and focus on practising a few tricks far, far away from Alice and Caitlyn.

"Hey Alex." I look up as I skate on out of the bowl and spot Harper walking towards me with a timid Mitchie and Justin, who's probably talking her ear off.

"Hey Harper, what's up?" I look back at Miley and spot her walking towards me, Alice, Shane and Caitlyn all in tow.

"Just came to see you with Mitchie. Well she wanted to see you but didn't know where you'd be," I look over at Mitchie catching her looking at me; I give her a small smile which she returns with a shy wave. "Right Caitlyn's behind you, don't start a fight?"

I smirk at Harper; it's the one that Harper always says I get when I'm being cheeky. "I'm not making any promises." Harper rolls her eyes a small chuckle coming out before she looks at Caitlyn.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pull it out and check what just came through, and one Harper sent me earlier.

_Harper: Better be at the skate park, I'm heading there with company._

_Miley: Don't kill me._

_Unknown Number: Hey, it's Alice. Miley gave me your number, we should catch up. ;)_

I will fucking kill Miles, resurrect her and torture her. Why the hell would she do that? Like pretty sure I made it clear I didn't want to see her again, especially by the sad groaning I was doing when she was talking. I swear all my stress comes from Miley. I walk over to her, and spin her around. "You stress me out so much," I whisper in her ear, before leaning back and returning my voice to a normal level. "Give me a cigarette." She hands me a cigarette, and I light it up quickly taking a first drag, inhaling the smoke.

"Alex! Mom and Dad told you to stop smoking!" Justin shouts at me as I blow the smoke out, towards his face. He starts coughing, as if I've just strangled him I roll my eyes and take another drag.

"How about you get some balls Justin? I don't care what Mom and Dad told me, in case you haven't realised they don't really care about me, they just care about their stupid reputation. They're so scared that their daughter will ruin it and you know what? I will love doing that," I walk right up to Justin and take a hold of his shirt. "Go home and tell them if you want, see how I care." He huffs and storms past me, he'll go home and pace then give in and tell them, he's so predictable.

I turn around and walk towards Harper and Mitchie, the two of them in what seems an interesting conversation. "What you ladies talking about?" I ask them, leaning my elbow on Harper's shoulder my head cocking to the side.

"Em, well... you?" Harper responds as more of a question, I chuckle before nodding wanting her to continue. "Mitchie wanted to know if Justin and you have always been like that."

"Oh sweetheart, yes." I smirk at her blushing cheeks; she drops her head causing her hair to cover all of her face. Aw man why'd you do that girl? Okay I need to stop talking to Miley she's wearing into me. "Hey Mitchie, walk with me?"

* * *

I don't know why I asked Mitchie out of all of them, I guess maybe it was because she knew the least about me. Maybe I asked her because I could make a better impression that I have done before, or possibly because I wanted to get away from everyone that was there. We just walked with no particular destination, I tried to make casual conversation but she was kind of shy and quiet, she did answer questions but no in depth answers. Not that I minded though, her company was nice like she didn't know anything about me and I didn't have to ask shit questions or dumb it down, quite frankly I hate doing that. She only asked one question though.

"Why do you act like you do? Like I can tell that this is really sort of you, and that when everyone else is around you just act sort of different." My eyes drop down to my board I'm holding, the sun hitting the trucks every time I take a step, and the shadows move. She looks over at me, her deep brown eyes looking into mine as if she was trying to find the answer without me saying it.

"I guess it's sort of my defence, if they don't know the real me, then I can't get hurt badly." She nods, seeming satisfied with my answer. We continued our walk back to her house, I just decided to head home after I didn't really want to talk to anyone else, and I just wanted my shift over and done with.

* * *

The next day comes and I groan as I roll out of my bed, my shoulders popping in the process. "Oh, that tickled." I pick my phone up and read through the texts that I've received.

_Miley: Still picking you up?_

_Alice: Hey, Miley says she's picking you up today, she offered me a lift as well, I guess we're riding together. _

_Shane: Dude the girl that you fucked is hot, I want her!_

I reply to Miley with a 'yes' and reply to Shane as well.

_Alex: Shane you can have her! I have no feeling for her, so knock yourself out bro!_

I chuckle at Shane and that even though he's slightly hung up on Caitlyn, he'll still go for a girl if he thinks she's hot. I mean Alice is very pretty in her own way but I personally wouldn't class her as hot, I prefer slightly more classy ladies. Alice is more like Miley's type, which I don't know why they haven't hit it off yet.

I walk out of my house and towards Miley's car; she's blasting _Kanye West's Gold Digger_. She's such a hoe.

"Alex bitch!" She screams over the music, her smile big and dopey, of course she's been smoking already.

"Miles you've been smoking already? It's only eight." I strap myself into the car and hang one arm out of the open window, it's so fucking hot today. I'm wearing shorts, and that's saying a lot.

"Yes, but it's only because I have a test first and I remember things better after smoking."

"So what you're saying is you were revising this morning while smoking?" I lean my head on my hand, sinking into the seat, sort of preparing myself to see Alice I just know she won't leave me alone.

"Here we are. I think." Miley gets out of the car and walks towards the front door, once the door opens revealing Alice my phone conveniently buzzes in my hand, save by the buzz.

_Mitchie: I don't know if you're at school yet, but can you meet me at the skate park? I still don't know how to get to the school. If you're at school that's okay though _

I chuckle at her not knowing where to go; she'll be fine in a week or two. But then that'd mean she wouldn't ask me to walk with her, damn that's a no brainer.

_Alex: Yeah sure, I'll be there in two!_

I hit send and hop out of the car, bumping into Alice. "Oh Alex hey." She places her hand on my arm, leaning in a little closer.

"Hey," I smile at her before grabbing my bag and turning to Miley. "Hey, I gotta jump, I'm walking Mitchie to school, so I'll see you there." I say to her as I pick a cigarette out of a fresh pack and I pull my lighter out and quickly light it up.

"Oooh, Russo you're going for the new girl." Miley winks her smirk as wide as ever. I shake my head at her and throw her my pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"Very funny hoe, and don't go through them like you're a fucking chimney, if you do you owe me three packs now." I remind her before turning around and heading off to the skate park, I hear Miley shout something about me being wrong and a bitch. I just flip her off before taking a long drag in, and then inhaling once more holding the smoke in me for a few seconds. I exhale the smoke up into the air and spot Mitchie looking around, looking slightly lost.

"Hey you." I say, as we make eye contact.

"Hi Alex." She waves slightly before we fall into place and begin our walk up to school.

"You don't mind do you?" I ask her signalling to the cigarette between my fingers. She shakes her head and I smile before taking a drag. "Don't worry I'll exhale away from you." I joke trying to get her to smile slightly.

"I'm sorry if this has been a bother." She grips her backpack a little tighter, she must be nervous, damn why is she nervous? Well this is a new place and I'm a new face so I can understand.

"Oh no it's fine I was actually just around that corner." I point back to the area I was before as I take another drag of the smoke.

"But don't you live in Waverly?" Ah the girl remembers where I live; I nod to confirm her statement as I exhale the smoke up and away from Mitchie.

"Yeah but Miley was being an ass to me and decided to give Alice a ride to school as well as me."

"Alice? Who's that?" She asks, her eyes squinting to look at me past the sun.

"She was at the skate park yesterday beside Miley," I say trying to jog her memory. Mitchie nods and looks at me again. "Well long story short I was at one of Miley's parties and we hooked up, no feeling involved or so I thought. Turns out she has feelings for me but I have none for her." I deeply inhale the last of the smoke before flicking the butt away, and letting the smoke settle inside me before I exhale it up and letting a few rings of smoke slip out.

"So is she not your type or?"

"Nah she's not my type and at that point I think I just needed sex." I chuckle and shake my head at myself.

"So what's your type?"

"I like classy ladies, you know a lady who deserves respect, a lady who carries herself well and can handle herself." Mitchie nods before a comfortable silence settles around us as the school comes into view. I see Miley standing outside the school doors puffing away on a cigarette now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen her go ten minutes without smoking unless she's in class.

"Thank you for walking with me." Mitchie says as we reach the doors, I give her a smile and she returns one before walking in through the doors. I turn to look at Miley, she's trying to blow rings into the air and I can't help but just burst out laughing at how silly she looks.

"The fuck you laughing at?" She punches me blowing out the rest of the smoke she was holding.

"You Miles, your face was just so funny. You can't blow rings deal with it." I pat her back as we head into the building and to our lockers, when I open my locker a piece of paper catches my eyes, its pink and the writing is loopy. Totally female unless the dude wants dudes.

_Meet me at the top floor back bathroom, I'll be waiting. X_

Who the fuck left me this note, I haven't flirted with anyone at all well apart from that waitress at the yoghurt store, damn she is so hot like her legs are perfect. Ah shit I shouldn't think about her I can't calm down too well. And the note doesn't have a time, eh I'll blow off homeroom and head there first.

* * *

I make my way to the bathroom and the only person that flashes through my mind as to who left the note is Alice and I don't want to see her. Not that she's a bad person it's just that well I don't want her to think I've thought about her since we hooked up. I walk in and drop my bag on the floor, the bathroom is fucking empty. "Anyone here?" I ask to the bathroom, I'm going fucking insane. I shrug my shoulders and dig into my bag looking for my cigarette pack and lighter. Once I find what I'm looking for I walk to the window and crack it open, I light my cigarette up and take a small drag of the cigarette. I blow the smoke out of the window and hold the cigarette over the ledge, man I am turning into Miley I usually never need a cigarette at this time.

The door squeaks open and I look up and immediately gulp. "Did you already forget what my writing looks like?" Caitlyn smirks as she walks in an air of confidence surrounds her, she thinks she's cornered me but that's where she's wrong.

"Do you mind? You interrupted my fucking time here," I wave my cigarette in front of her face some of the ash falling on her clothes. "So how about you leave me alone Caitlyn."

"How about you shut the hell up Russo, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut." She says, shoving me to emphasise her point my cigarette falling out of my grasp and landing in the trash can. Oh shit that's going to light that on fire.

"Well how about you make me." I say before I throw a heavy right hook to her cheekbone, I watch as she stumbles back into the door, but she gains back some momentum and pushes herself off the door and towards me, her hands curled up, she throws her left arm back and throws a quick right catching me off guard. Her fist connects just below my jaw and a sharp pain shoots up my jaw, causing me to stumble a little and my vision to blur I swing my fists left and right in hopes to catch Caitlyn. I connect to nothing but thin air, not less than two second later my legs are swept from underneath my, I land on my back with a loud thud.

"You see Alex you're not so tough." Caitlyn taunts as she pushes me over with her foot, I look up and see the trash can is on fire, Caitlyn hasn't noticed it though.

"Caitlyn the trash can is on fire." I tell her pointing at the trash can behind her giving me a perfect opportunity to throw a big right hook at her, I grab my bag and sprint out the bathroom and towards my class. As I get to the bottom floor the fire alarm starts going off, I roll my eyes and think back to the last time the fire alarm went off.

_I shuffle around with all the other students outside as I look around for Miley, the stupid fuck probably caused all this commotion. She can't go one day without causing some trouble. Scratch that neither can I really._

"_Alex." Miley puts her hand on my shoulder turning me around, the smirk on her face is such a giveaway that she was a reason behind the fire alarm._

"_What did you do Miles?" She drops her hand from my shoulder and looks around the mass of students._

"_Let's just say, we may need a new science lab." _

"_Fucking hell Miley, you can't just go about and set things on fire."_

"_Why not? It's exciting." I shake my head at her and turn my attention to the teachers talking amongst themselves they seem to keep looking at Miley and myself, typical but I don't blame them. Principle Laritate, stands up on a ledge and holds up his 'trusty' megaphone._

"_Now listen up, when we find out who is responsible you can guarantee that they will be expelled and further punished. Miss Russo, Miss Stewart we will be keeping a close eye one you two."_

I lost it after that, I was shouting saying that assuming it was us was out of order and unfair but in the heat of the moment I did call him an asshole and ended up in detention for a week. But it was worth it because Miley never got caught, the science tech dudes or whatever they're called. Oh wait Justin. They decided that it could have been a possibility that it might have been chemicals that caused the fire if they sparked. Obviously they pulled that from their asses cause they wanted their precious science lab back.

* * *

"Hey Alex, that wasn't me this time." Miley says as she approaches me with Harper and Mitchie behind her.

"Fucking Caitlyn. She left a note in my locker and I didn't recognise her handwriting, so I went to the bathroom at the top floor, where the note said to be. So since no one was there and I'm turning into you I light up. As I'm enjoying my smoke Caitlyn walks in, long story short we got in a fight and my cigarette fell in the bin and went alight so I ran when I had the chance."

Miley just chuckles and wraps her arm around me, while Mitchie and Harper look shocked and worried.

"Alex you will be expelled for this." Harper complains as Laritate stands on that damn ledge again.

"Students, no need to worry the fire was only small and we are looking for the source of the fire, but whoever did this will be severely punished if not expelled. So go home for today, there's nothing we can do until this mess is cleaned up." He steps down from the ledge patting his megaphone and placing it down before he walks towards a group of students.

"Miley I dare you to steal his megaphone and we'll tamper with it tonight." I whisper to her before she sneaks off with a grin on her face while I turn around and head towards the car park to Miley's car, saying a goodbye to Mitchie and Harper.

* * *

**So I actually had this typed up a while ago, but I've gone over it and added a few parts in. So let me know what you all think and I'll be sure to get another chapter up soon.**


End file.
